1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lamps, particularly to detachable lamps.
2. Related Art
Installation of most LED lamps must rely on professional technicians. Those professional technicians are also required when the LED lamps need to be repaired or replaced. The technicians must further overcome a size problem if the lamp to be replaced is different from the new one in size. This is uneconomical and complicated.
A conventional LED lamp includes a lamp body, a lighting module and two depressors. The lighting module is disposed in the lamp body and the depressors are separately connected on the lamp body. When installing, the ceiling or wall must be drilled to form a hole first and then press the LED lamp into the hole so that the LED lamp can be fixed in the hole by the depressors pressing the edge of the hole.
However, such an LED lamp has drawbacks as follows:
1. The ceiling or wall must be drilled to receive the LED lamp. It needs a cost to hire a technician.
2. When the LED lamp fails, it needs to be completely removed and replaced with a new one. This will cause a waste of cost and material.
3. When the LED lamp needs to be replaced with a new one with different size, the new lamp is very hard to be installed into the original hole.